mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mileena/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "Shang Tsung has created many abominable creatures in his Flesh Pits, but none so twisted as Mileena. A fusion of Edenian flesh and Tarkatan blood, Mileena is both beauty and beast. This dichotomy has made her mind unstable; she is prone to fits of madness and savagery. Though she has the appearance of a mature woman, she is more child than adult--a blank slate conformed to Shao Kahn's will. Devoid of conscience or remorse, Mileena will butcher anyone to appease her beloved father." Storyline Mileena is first discovered by Kitana in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, after the Princess witnesses a sleeping clone lying on a table. When she awakes, she refers to Kitana as "Sister", and mockingly asks the Princess to come to her and become a family. Kitana is horrified by Mileena's creation, calling her a monstrosity, and attacks and defeats her. After confronting Shao Kahn about her creation, the Emperor reveals he knew about this the whole time. He sentences Kitana to execution for consorting with Raiden and the Earthrealm warriors. He then orders Shang Tsung to fetch his "true daughter" from the Flesh Pits. This prompts Jade to rescue Kitana, but having alerted the guards to her presence, Kitana pleads with Jade to escape and find help. Mileena then appears later in the Wastelands after finding Jade, remarking that whilst others pursue, she finds. She asks Jade to return with her to the "celebration" for her sister, cruelly teasing Jade about Kitana's execution. After defeating Mileena, Jade remarks that she is more of a sister to Kitana than Mileena. When the Earth warriors appear, Smoke confuses Mileena for Kitana, unaware that Mileena is Kitana's clone. This prompts him to attack Jade before she has the time to explain that Mileena is not the Princess. Mileena uses this opportunity to escape. She is later seen at the coliseum, standing beside Shao Kahn. After Shao Kahn's defeat at the hands of Liu Kang, Mileena's name is brought up as being the next successor to the throne. Shao Kahn, however, emerges, thus keeping his reign as emperor. Mileena is quick to bow before her father who explains that Quan Chi healed his wounds. During the Earthrealm invasion, Mileena is spotted by Kurtis Stryker and Kabal witnessing the carnage unfold on the streets of New York. Stryker notes that Mileena is definitely a foe, whilst Kabal isn't sure (due to the small amount of clothing she is wearing). Stryker approached Mileena, and they face off, with Stryker proving victorious. After Kabal is burned by Kintaro, and later revived by Kano, he forces the Black Dragon thug to lead him to the Emperor's throne room. When he arrives, Mileena is seen entering the room with Lin Kuei Cyborgs and Tarkatans, bringing with them the corpse of Motaro. She informs her Emperor that Raiden has slain the Centaur General. While Shao Kahn is transferring Shang Tsung's essence into the bewitched Queen Sindel, Noob Saibot and Mileena both intercept Kabal as he attempts to attack the Emperor. Kabal defeats them both in a two-on-one match and then escapes back into Earthrealm. Mileena is not seen again after her defeat by Kabal. Ending *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): ''"Mileena killed the emperor in a fit of deranged fury. But she was unaware that her victory resulted from Shang Tsung's designs. He had imbued Mileena with the ability to drain Shao Kahn's dark magic, rendering him vulnerable. Now Shang Tsung was ready to execute the next phase of his plan: murder Mileena and take Shao Kahn's power for himself. But Mileena instinctively wielded her new dark power against the sorcerer. Shang Tsung's end came quickly. Mileena absorbed his soul, multiplying her strength. She then set out to claim an even bigger prize: the soul of a thunder god."'' Character Relationships *Created by Shang Tsung in his Flesh Pits. *Discovered and defeated by Kitana. *Chosen by Shao Kahn to be his "true" daughter. *Defeated by Jade. *Defeated by Kurtis Stryker during the Earthrealm invasion. *Shocked unconscious by Raiden during the Earthrealm invasion. *Returned to Shao Kahn with the body of Motaro. *Defeated by Kabal while teaming with Noob Saibot. Gallery Mileena awakens.jpg|Mileena awakens in the Flesh Pits Kitana_confronts_Mileena.jpg|Mileena rises and confronts Kitana Mileena fleshpits.jpg|Mileena tries to attack Kitana Jadestorymk92.png|Mileena encounters Jade Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages